User blog:King Flurry51/Total Drama Victini Victory Tour Main Blog
Introduction This is the first time ever I start and try to do a total drama series by myself in English, also totally focused on a crossover...I'd like to know what do you think about, so much thanks! Episodes Note:the episode list isn't complete and can change in every moment. Teams Victory Victini Venturers: Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Sylveon, Seviper, Lunatone , Tropius, Vanillite(2nd leader), Vileplume (1st leader). Joustering Jirachi Jigglers: Bagon, Chimecho, Lucario, Ninjask, Oshawott, Piplup (2nd leader), Squirtle, Swellow, Swalot ,Vivillon (1stleader). Laser Latias Leviathans:Lester (leader), Beheeyem, Castform, Ditto, Drifloon, Lampent, Metang, Minun, Plusle, Porygon 2. Characters 'Hosts' Victini, labeled the Victorious Vibrant Valiant Vivid Vip-ctini Host is the main host of the show, that he created from zero just to test if average teenage pokèmons have still the guts to be as victorious as him, and if they so deserve to benefit from his Victory Star power. Victini is flamboyant, hyperactive, fast, quick minded, witty, energic and very very very proud of himself: his giant ego makes him to consider himself as a role model if not the "pure essence of victory", but unlike Chris he cares more for the contestants, almost always prompt to inspire them to face life with the head set up, never surrend and be the most determined possible...however this doesn't imply he is an angel. But the fact he adopted Lampent and forced her to pertecipate just to improve her social skills and live a less gloomy "deadpan" experience than usual is admirable. Not so sadic but generally vexing and protagonism maniac, Victini creates challenges that can really test the survival skills of everyone, and whenever a contestant fails he takes the occasion to do an hypothetic comparison with himself stating he would win that with closed eyes! He's still pretty powerful and athletic to be honest...and that's why he does no respect who QUITS. Victini brags constantly about his qualities, and shows to be as positive as really short tempered: he can't stand a personal offense, not even for joke, and hates to be interrupted, lampshaded, or mocked by anybody. Everything he does is the best no care what it is, this is the key opinion of Victini. He'll never accept a defeat or admit a flaw. Despite his job as main host Victini is actually a funny guy to deal with: always eager for a party, claps if sees an impressive performance (as he does in the first episode with Minun & Plusle) , gives advices and tries always to keep the winning sparkle in the heart of people. Victini has the quirk to be obsessed with the letter V''' : he literally puts this letter in every sentence, his favorite contestants seem to be Se'v'''iper, Syl'v'eon, '''V'ileplume, 'V'i'v'''illon and '''V'anillite, every object in his secret room has the form of a V, exc... He's also pretty gluttonous of sweets, first place to macarones. Victini and Jirachi are old buddies and they frequently refers to each other as "Vi" and "Ji", however Victini dislikes a lot the lazy sleepy side of the friend. The pokèmons Victini seems to dislike the more are Ditto and Beheeyem, because the first is a jester jerk copyright infringer, the second a snarker that always does a sarcastic remarks in the middle of a speech of the V-host. '''Jirachi labeled the Sleepwalker Star Wish Maker is the secondary host of the season, whose principal duty is to everything Victini doesn't, mostly the unskilled labor as pilot the plane, bring stuff or similar, regularly remaining asleep. This is the main quid of Jirachi:sleep all the time. He's the opposite of Victini being slow, dim, retarded, frequently out of scene, unable to stay focused and awake for more than 51 seconds and..zzz. However Jirachi keeps a big secret power inside way more powerful than Victini's: making wishes to realize. Sometimes he shows an hidden cleverness while sleeping and seems to be aware of what happens, showing to be wiser than Victini as he points out about the danger Victini exposes to the contestants during the relay in the first episode. More will be known in the future... 'Contestants' Anorith labeled the Fossil Mind is a member of the Victini Venturers. Judging by the aspect Anorith may seem a cute strange pokèmon you'd like to pet at your home but he's instead tough as nails, if not rude. Anorith has a rough temper being still used to think as in the primitive age he lived before being imprisoned in a claw fossil from he has just woken up, and finds hard to habit to the new times. However he's enough determined and sharp-witted to survive. He has also the knack to snap his claws often at the end of a quote. Anorith has an high consideration of himself and his skills, he gets easily grumpy when things goes wrong but rarely gives up unless necessary: this bold makes often the anomalocaris to get in trouble provoking or belittling the enemy pokèmons, only to retire cowardly soon after to prevent more damages. Apart from his roughness Anorith is still a cute pokèmon all the females would like to cuddle (despite he hates to be treated like a girlish pet toy) and infact he's never considered a serious threat in generally...but if cuteness can be a curse, it also can be his best weapon that can stop the attack of the cruelest adversary..almost. A little opportunist but generally pretty loyal, Anorith put all his efforts in every challenge and has actually a great resistance and patient in front of the misfortunes (he's infact a pain-magnet) he gets into constantly. Anorith has immediately a crush for Gorebyss and this is why he clashes immediately with Vanillite: he has a kind of primitive approach to the love business..being stuck in the Cenozoic where things, stating by his words, were simplier. Aurorus labeled the Mama of the Ice Age is placed in the Victini Venturers. She's a sweet and kind contestant who cares for others and takes always the defenses of the most harmless pokèmons: her giant size brings to her lot of respect, but in generally she doesn't like to take advantages of this. She also seems bashful when it comes to physical contact, doomed by her ability Ice Skin that freezes everything she touches or touches her. Aurorus and Tropius are the first couple of the show to be hinted. By the way there's still a whole season for them...and with snakes everywhere and the biggest secret Aurorus keeps folded there are gonna be lot of misadventures.. Bagon labeled the Red Baron Dream is a member of the Jirachi Jigglers. This little dragon is keen on a never dying aim: learn to fly. Bagon dedicates his whole life in order to achieve his dream no care how many strives, efforts, illusions, pain and failures he does, he's always ready to try and try and try again! This determination leads him to think at the strangest ways to fly, from using a kite to launching himself with a hurl, and whenever this results as the ultimate fail, he doesn't surrend and think to another project. Goofy but loyal, Bagon has an happy eager approach to the life, and he's always up for a challenge. He likes to chill out in company of other dudes like him (as Squirtle) and is generally a party-animal. Back to his passion for flight this comes from his grandfather Salamence that narrated many beautiful tales he had in the skies of Hoenn: he told to the young dragon how undescribable and marvelous was the sensation of the wind blowing on you, the sense of freedom and the sacrifices he did to develop the wings. Before he died Bagon promised to him he would have been one day the greatest flyer ever existing, and this is the main reason he fights for his dream to come true. The goggles he always wears aren't only a knack of fashion, but the last gift he received from Grandpa Salamence. Castform labeled the Good and Bad Weather is a female contestant placed in the Laser Latias Leviathans. She claims to be the Normal Pokémon of the situation, but.. Ditto labeled the Jelly Jolly Jerk is the first contestant to be eliminated by disqualification. Ditto is able to assume the aspect of whoever pokémon he wants and does jerky acting performances that mocks the original a lot, as he does with Victini. Ditto is stubborn and has an annoying attitude that makes him easily outcasted if not hated. He cares few for people feelings and doesn't understand he can hurt them with his joking imitations: he cares only for nasty jokes and gags. Seems that he has no moral codes considering that he prisoned in his bag Swirlix all this time... Drifloon labeled the Floating Cloudcuckoolander is the 6th contestant to be introduced in the season and one of the first created. In one word Drifloon is..genki. She's always suspended in her world full of nonsense and discontinuity in everything she does. With the same memory of a goldfish + Lindsay's + Finding Nemo Dory Drifloon is hilarious to deal with being able to misunderstood the simplest concept into something totally absurd, and unable to have memory of her actions pretty all the time. Then maybe it's truth that her head is full of helium and nothing else. She's one of the dumbest characters along with Plusle, Squirtle, Swalot, and Vivillon. Besides her lack of grey matter Drifloon is not to underestimate: she's a skilled traveler, can cook pretty well, is always kind and nice to everyone and knows lot of tricks. By the way her stupidity tends to foreshadow all these qualities that merge rarely. Chimecho labeled the Japanese Windbell is a female member of the Jirachi Jigglers. She's a psychic pure hearted girl that believes every conflict can be solved peacefully. She stands against any spat or rivalry ringing her bell to bring back the harmony. Chimecho likes to meditate and recollect her energies in peace and quiet, often seen drinking green tea, hanging on the ceil to let her body flow in the window, and writing poetries in haiku verses. She also sings beautifully and harmonically with her sooth voice, and plays the vibraphone or the harp in free time. She's generally laidback and prefers to stay in the background to observe the others, but never stops to analyze them and keep the control of the situation. Whenever a conflict bursts up, she will be here! She seems to predict the future and knows many secrets. Dunsparce labeled the Doormat is the first contestant created, placed in the Victini Venturers. This little land snake suffers of an huge inferiority issue, having been told since he was a baby that his species is considered one of the most useless ever. Shy and fearful, Dunsparce is very kind and friendly, but doesn't trust in himself and has rarely the courage to start an interaction. Note: he isn't a dirty coward. Dunsparce has the tendency to let himself being treated like a doormat when bullied or simply hides and lows the head for mercy: he thinks to be worth at nothing and that everything he does will result in a disaster at the end. He's also very unlucky. Dunsparce has sometimes an impossible crush for a contestant also because he often trips into love affairs with the females of the cast. Since the first episode he's the beloved woobie of the cast. But Dunsparce joined Total Drama Victini Victory Tour with the hope to change his personality and life. Beheeyem labeled the Alien Snarker is the Noah of the competition, placed in the Laser Latias Leviathans. Like Noah Beheeyem does continuous sarcastic remarks about the cast and the events, resulting as the 2nd most annoying to Victini (the 1st is Ditto). Beheeyem han an impressive I.Q. and he's the only one that can understand what Lunatone whispers all the time, but he's too lazy and couldn't care less to translate for us. Curiosity: Beheeyem is the contestant that received most nicknames than any so far as "Megaphone Head" and "ET soon go back home". Beheeyem joined to the series only to study and complete his report about the life on Earth...report that he'll give to the other aliens in order to decide if it's worth or no to invade the planet...so far NO in his opinion. Phew. Gorebyss labeled the Abyss Syren is a female contestant placed in the Victini Venturers. Gorebyss is a gorgeous spoiled tropical eel that lives venerated as a goodness diva all her life until now. She's always seen carried in a luxurious bowl by Vanillite, served and admired like a queen, eating expensive food, enjoying naps and beauty sessions, and swimming in the richness. Gorebyss is very lazy and uses her appeal and grace to get all she wants, revealing to have a shady and slinky attitude. Or simply when she's bored and wants to find some entertain... When it comes to swim and dive Gorebyss acts like a professionist but always show offs her beautiful skills and skales in front of the audience, enjoying the compliments from the males and the envy looks from the females. She plays the perfect role of the femme-fatàle, attractive yet unattainable, beautiful yet dangerous, and many are and will be the hearts she'll hit the arrow at. Like a siren. Lucario labeled the Cranky Lonewolf is the cranky member of the Jirachi Jigglers. Lucario is always rude, angry, serious, impatient and short tempered. He's the strongest character of the show skilled in martial combat, but sucks in social skills. Lucario is a lonewolf that wants to befriend none, apparently, friendship is a waste of time for him. This makes him the most mature and immature at the same time. Lucario trusts only in himself and the tradition of his country, despite he HATE to talk about his past. Despite being harsh all the time Lucario is softer than appears, almost girly enjoying tea-parties, clothing, playing the ukulele and lot of other strange hobbies and games, mostly coming from his Japanese roots as Chimecho. BUT HE'LL NEVER ADMIT THIS! Altough the rude surface he acts like a father to the other competitors giving often (in his rude manner) advices from the height of his experience. Stating to Chimecho, he hides a secret. Lunatone labeled Red Eye Moon is the only contestant with an unknown gender of the show. He's placed in the Victini Venturers, where he creeps everyone because he doesn't do much than STARING AT EVERYONE WITH HIS RED EYES and STAY SILENT ALL THE TIME EXCEPT WHISPERING SOME WORDS IN A MYSTERIOUS CRYPTED LANGUAGE. Metang labeled the Double Brain Calculator is one of the four antagonists of the season, and one of the most clever contestants (the others are Beheeyem, Minun, Porygon 2 and Rotom) notably the most silent of all, too, after Lunatone. Metang has TWO BRAINS FUSED IN THE SAME BODY, something that makes him able to calculate every possibility, positive or negative. Along with a super cleverness he's the 2nd strongest pokèmon thanks to his metallic armor. He's totally cold and focused on the competition, and never loses the control of the situation. Perfect like a computer + another perfect computer. Minun labeled the Negative Twin is the male member of the duo Minun & Plusle that competes for the Laser Latias Leviathans. Minun is more calm, clever and organized than the sister, however she rarely lets him the guide of the events on the contrary involving him often in every quirky and (for a male) harassing idea she comes off with. Minun has lot of patience but tends to have a pessimist approach to the life, this doesn't mean he isn't skilled and determined but if wouldn't be for Plusle... By the way both are cheerleaders and ex-circus performers and Minun like this the same as the eager sister does. He actually adores his sister just wishes for more free time for himself without having Plusle bouncing around like a crazy ball. 'Additive Cast leaked for a possible second season' Sableye labeled "The Swindler" (male) Eelektross labeled "Rock n' Shock" (male) Buizel labeled "The Swimmer" (male) Feebas labeled "The Ugly Sister" (female) Maika labeled "The Inverter" (female) Sentret labeled "The Suspicious" (male) Pikachu & Magnezone'' labeled "The Detective & The Cop" (male & male) '''Pumpkaboo labeled "Trick or Treat?" (female) Zorua labeled "The International Thief" (female) Snivy labeled "The Smugleaf" (female) Spinda labeled "The Confusional" (female) Category:Blog posts